<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the matching rhythm by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067197">the matching rhythm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Did someone say cotton candy? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The sun was going down behind them, painting the world in orange and red, but the only thing Shisui could see were the slender fingers of his soulmate tapping out the rhythm of his heart.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Did someone say cotton candy? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the matching rhythm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui Uchiha was ten years old, when his heart nearly exploded in his chest. His heart was racing, setting every nerve in his body on fire and he thought, just for a moment, that <i>he would die</i>. Cold sweat was clinging to his forehead, his breath coming out of him in uneven patterns – dear Kami, what happened to his soulmate? Was he in danger? What if he died before Shisui had the chance to meet them? Shisui was frightened, like never before in his life, and he wished he could do <i>something</i>.</p><p>He lay awake for hours, the drum of his heartbeat slowly calming down. He was glad that it didn’t stop. He wouldn’t know what to do if his soulmate wasn’t there any longer. He loved that his heart beat faster every day on the same time, giving Shisui an idea of what his soulmate was doing at the moment. His soulmate had to be a Shinobi, the spikes in his heartrate indicating intensive physical training. At least Shisui liked to hope so. </p><p>He would love to have a soulmate with which he could spar, which he could challenge to become better and which would do the same in return. But the last hours were definitely something Shisui didn’t want to repeat. He swore to himself that he would train harder, that he would become the best Shinobi Konoha had ever seen – just to protect his soulmates heartbeat from racing like this ever again. </p><p>Shisui was fourteen, when he was lying half-naked at the bank of the Naka River and his heart short-circuited. He was gasping for breath, startled out of his daydreams and he looked around himself quickly, as if his soulmate would be standing anywhere near him. His brown eyes found the gaze of Kakashi Hatake, his cousin Obito’s best friend and one of the most talented shinobi the village had ever seen. Kakashi was standing behind him, the sun illuminating his masked face and Shisui thought that <i>he was beautiful.</i></p><p>The older boy was pressing a hand on his chest, directly above his heart, and Shisui couldn’t help but to mimic the gesture. The drum of his heartbeat was steady in his chest, like a calming lullaby, and a small smile was playing on his lips. Kakashi was coming nearer, until he stood only an arm-length away and Shisui could see the freckles on his cheekbones. Kakashi himself had a questioning look in his eyes as he stared at him, like he wanted to solve a puzzle and didn’t quite know how. And then Kakashi began tapping a calming rhythm with a finger over his heart. </p><p>The young Uchiha didn’t need long to understand what Kakashi was doing. He was tapping out the rhythm of his heart. Shisui’s smile grew bigger, as he tapped his own rhythm. <i>The rhythm was the same.</i> Before Shisui could even begin to comprehend what he was doing, he already threw himself at the other boy, his arms sliding around Kakashi’s neck. The silver-haired boy smelled like apple, sweat and dog and Shisui never smelled something sweeter in his life. He laughed, full of joy and happiness, and he enjoyed the sparkling tingles on his skin where he touched Kakashi. He found him. <i>He found his soulmate.</i> Kakashi didn’t need long to hug him back, his lean arms encircling Shisui’s waist. </p><p>The sun was going down behind them, painting the world in orange and red, but the only thing Shisui could see were the slender fingers of his soulmate tapping out the rhythm of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>